codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Shield
Shield is one of Odd's few abilities on Lyoko. As its name suggests, it is a lilac-colored barrier that he can generate to protect him from the lasers of X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Although it stretches from his neck to his knees (if not crouching), he rarely uses it in battle. Use in Lyoko Season Two Unlike all the other Lyoko Warriors, Odd didn't have any defense until the second season. He then gained the power to create up a shield by crossing his arms in front of his chest. His shield grows from the middle out a few inches away from the center of his forearm and is a clear, purple, convex disc in form and shape. Season Three Odd used the Shield in Straight to Heart to defend himself from a swarm of lasers fired from the horde of Creepers that were attempting to destroy the Core of Lyoko. Season Four Odd doesn't use the shield until I'd Rather Not Talk About It, which shows that it still can be used after Odd's virtual equipment were upgraded by Jeremie. He uses it again in ''Dog Day Afternoon'' to reflect two Bloks lasers back at them. Odd also manages to use his shield in the real world when protecting himself and Aelita from X.A.N.A.'s robot army in Down to Earth. As a spectre, his shield is a gelatinous-looking magenta circle. Although it has good defense, Odd's shield can be destroyed after continuous laser fire, as seen in I'd Rather Not Talk About It. It only need three concentrated shots from a Manta in the same spot of the shield to shatter it, strangely devirtualizing Odd as well. In the Ice Sector, he used it to defend Franz Hopper (who manifested only as a floating white orb) against a Manta in Fight to the Finish. This episode marked the final time the shield was ever used. Times When Used Season One * X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 1 (first use) Season Two * Temptation * Ultimatum * A Fine Mess (by Yumi in Odd's body) * Cold War * Contact Season Three * Straight to Heart * Tidal Wave * Sabotage * Triple Trouble Season Four * I'd Rather Not Talk About It * Bragging Rights * Dog Day Afternoon * Canine Conundrum * Music to Soothe the Savage Beast * Down to Earth * Fight to the Finish Use in other Media Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize * Quest for Infinity Trivia *This is the only superpower that Odd possesses, since his psychic power of Anticipation that he had possessed in the first season was deleted after the supercomputer was rebooted in Season 2. Therefore, it is used far more frequently than Anticipation. *It was used only once in the real world, having a pinkish color and more circular shape, as seen in ''Down to Earth''. *This ability is never seen or mentioned in Code Lyoko Evolution. Gallery Prequel & Seasons 1-4 Bragging Rights Odd uses shield image 1.png|Using it in Bragging Rights. Sabotage 010.jpg|Using it in the Mountain Sector. A Fine Mess Yumi-Odd uses shield against a Creeper image 1.png|Yumi, in Odd's body, using the Shield. Tentation 355.jpg|Odd uses the Shield right before he's devirtualized. Odd 0119.jpg|Using his Shield while riding on his Overboard. XANA 685.jpg|The shield shattered into pieces by Manta's lasers. Odd using his Shield CL 93.PNG|Odd using his Shield in Down to Earth. Shield CL 93.PNG|Odd using his Shield again. Odd using his shield to protect CL 93.PNG|Odd using his Shield to protect Aelita and himself. OddPrequelShield.png|Odd using Shield in X.A.N.A. Awakens. es:Escudo fi:Kilpi pl:Tarcza tr:Kalkan Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Odd Category:Lyoko Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Things appear in game Category:Needs Images Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize